Undead Love
by Frenchrauslly
Summary: In 2149, the Earth is under a Zombie Apocalypse. Five people can change the world when they make a meeting ... RAURA. RYDELLINGTON. RIANESSA. CAINI. ROVE.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone ! Here a new fanfic, and this one is special because I made it with my friend BreakDownTheWalls, read her stories, she's awesome ! :D Her twitter name is FloowwHyrule, follow her ! **

**I hope you'll love it ! Please read and tell us your opinion for knowing if we should continue or not.**

* * *

**UNDEAD LOVE**

**PROLOGUE**

YEAR 2142. A plane crushed in Austin, Texas. It crushed in a farm near the city center. This flying object contained some chemicals, producted under the Pentagone's orders. The crash producted a chemical steam which contamined the farmer. He became a zombie. He bit his family, the propagation has begun. The propagation of this virus, called «Z1-X1» took one year and propaged in the whole world.

After this drama, the Los Angeles authorities decided to place barricades around the city. It became the Human's Refuge. Every 3 years, they send 5 persons in order to find a way to cure this virus.

Some die, some live.

TODAY in 2149. The third wave is launched : Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Maia Mitchel, Cody Christian and Rydel Lynch.

This wave is going to make a meeting which will provoke a big change in their future...


	2. The third wave

**Hi everyone ! :D Here our first chapter ! Sorry for the wait, but we had both important exams so it wasn't easy to write. But here we go ! **

**Oh and my friend had a new account on twitter, it's Raurawesome. Please, follow her. Oh and mine is Frenchrauslly if you want ^^ **

**Whatever, enjoy our chapter ! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Laura POV_

I woke up to the sounds of machines, like every morning. Same mornings since 2142 when the Zombie Apocalypse began. I sat down on my bed and thought that today is going to be my day, I'm one of the new wave which is send to find a cure to the virus «Z1-X1». All the survivors live in some residences built under the Pentagone's orders, there are about 50 residences and I live in the most important one because of my father. I exited my room and in the hall of the Residence, everyone was in a hurry. Maybe for the organization of the sending of our group. I saw my father talking to his collegues. Damiano Marano was named to be the general of the survivants, because he was the one to have found out about the virus once he was away on a trip to France.

Suddenly, I was nudged in the arm so I decided to turn towards the person, who was just my best friend, Raini Rodriguez,

«Hey, Laura ! »

« Oh hey Raini ! What's up ? »

«I came to find you because your father has an announcement to make... »

«Wait a sec, I need to dress myself up before going downstairs »

«Okay, be there in 25 minutes »

Raini left and I went to a room with a dozen of separated showers, I guess it's because of the cost of the operation, I entered the shower and let the water hit my skin, a lot of questions passing through my head, Will we succeed to this quest ? Will we finally find a cure to this virus ? Will I ever see Vanessa again ? I sighed and turned off the shower, wrapping myself in a towel and heading to my room, avoiding some guys' glance.

I put on some clothes I usually wear everyday, since that apocalypse, it's hard to provision ourselves in clothes, food, medics... That's also why a team is send every year,

I exited my room and headed to the hall, where more than 30 persons, my father and some responsibles of the project were there, I stood next to Raini and she smiled at me before turning to the stage where my father was standing,

« Hello, everyone ! Like we have talked these recent days, today the third wave is going to be sent, so we are pleased to present you the particpants ! When your name is called, please come on the stage »

« Raini Rodriguez ! »

She winked at me and climbed on the stage, shaking hands with my father,

« Rydel Lynch ! »

Rydel Lynch was a tall blonde, (well she was taller than me), shy girl, she was kinda afraid by this task because she had lost her 4 brothers and her boyfriend, it is said that they were eaten by the Zombies.

She was one of my friends, she climbed on the stage, shaking, while my father ruffled her hair, she stood next to Raini,

« Cody Christian ! »

A man who was incredibly short for a man of his age, climbed on the stage, he was quite cute, I couldn't deny it but he has something in his manners that I didn't like, he felt superior to the others and It was pissing me off, he climbed on the stage and shook my father's hand,

« Maia Mitchell ! »

And there she is, my eternal rival, she was always doing the same thing as me, when I had a boyfriend and we broke up, she was dating him, ugh I never liked her **(A/N : It just a character in the story, we find her amazing and beautiful don't worry ! We don't hate her !)** She walked past me and pushed me off, I gritted my teeth, while she climbed on the stage without shaking my father's hand, I saw him sigh in disbelief,

« And for the end of this third wave, Laura Marano ! »

I smiled as I heard sighs of relief from people who weren't send to this task, I climbed on the stage, and my father took me in his arms,

« Everyone but the third wave can dispose ! »

Everyone left in a brouhaha, leaving the third wave, my father and I,

« Listen wisely, Laura will be the leader of this operation »

« WHAT ? What about me, Dr. Marano ? I'm quite cleaver ! »

« Maia ! I know that you're quite cleaver but I know my daughter more than all of you, she is the braviest in the team and she'll know how to escape from danger, trust her ! »

« Fine, fine ! »

Some of the directors of the project gave us some provisions for the task : guns, knifes, pills, fruits...

Everyone was preparing themselves, saying goodbyes to their family, I looked at my father as I felt tears in my eyes,

« Be careful, Laura. I want you to come back, you're the only one left that I love... » « Oh, dad... »

I threw my arms around him as he tightened the embrace, crying in eachothers' arms,

I know that it'll be hard to think about not being able to come back, I broke off the embrace as he put a kiss on my forehead, I joined Raini and Rydel. Hopefully, Raini was here. That's make me stronger. I'm scared she die of course but I'm happied she was here with me …

We wait for the gate to open, in front of us, stood a big 4X4, we entered the vehicle.

Raini turned to me.

« Do you think we'll find a cure ? »

« Yes, we'll find. »

Actually, I'd no idea. But I'm the leader, I should show I was strong, I shoud show them the best of me.

I drove to the spot that my father had told me to go, it was dark and foggy and it made me shiver, bodies were lying on the ground, kids, women, men and even animals,

I felt Rydel tense up as she looked at the lifeless bodies, her eyes filling with tears,

I didn't know how I can reassure her, I could understand her reaction, that should be hard for her to live without her brothers and her boyfriend. But it's maybe her chance too …

« We'll find them Rydel, we'll find a cure and save them, I promise. »

She looked at me and smiled a little even if it was only for a second … I was happy because she'd not smile since they'd become zombies. And I finally succeed, it was her hope, like me with my sister ...

We were now in the town, all was sad, the sky was in a weird color. It was between red, orange and yellow. Some buildings were broken.

We drove for about one hour. With Maia and Cody, that'd seem like a lot of hours.

« When are we arriving? »

Maia sighed

« You're such a turtle, let me drive ! »

She grabbed my shoulders, as I slapped her in the face;

« Owwww why did you do that ? »

« Shut up it's better for me and maybe for the others too ! »

« Don't listen to her, Maia ! We both know that you're the best »

I saw Maia blush at Cody's compliment and I rolled my eyes, they were unbelievable, I'd like to throw them to the zombies,

Then I realized that we were arrived, we got out the car and saw that this place was empty. Well, if we forgot to talk about the bodies on the floor. There was blood everywhere. All the chemical flasks were broken, there was broken glass on the floor and on the desks.

We all start to search clues, documents or something like that, all it could help us to find a cure. I searched in drawers. But I found nothing.

Suddenly, I thought I heard noises in the other room. I started to walk towards the door. I walked slowly. At a moment, I turned my head to the others, but they didn't seem to have heard the noise, they continued to search. I still walked to the door, I approached my hand to the door handle. I began to turn it slowly. But at the moment I would open the door, Rydel shouted that she had found something. I turned to the door once again, but I thought I just imagined the noise. So I joined the others in order to watch what Rydel had found.

It was a document on how the chemical was create. We found a really big thing. Maybe that could be help us to find a cure. That was just the first day of search and we already found something.

« Well done Rydel, we'll maybe find a way to save your brothers and your boyfriend. »

She smiled. And a real this time, she gained a real hope.

But Maia, like usual, ruined the moment.

« I'm so strong, you should admit that, without me, we'll never find this. »

« Uhh, you did nothing »

« Uhh, yes I did. I was just here with you, my presence is enough. »

Everyone prefered ignore this comment, except one. Cody.

« You're right, it's so obvious it's thanks to you, you're like a shine of the sun »

She blushed. I rolled my eyes, how can she believe that ? He told me the exact thing past week.

« Oh Cody, you're really ... »

Maia stopped to talk because we heard a loud noise from the other room. So it wasn't my imagination, I did heard a noise earlier.

Everyone stayed immobile. Nobody talked. We were all scared.

Suddenly, the door explosed and a lot of zombies began to walk towards us. There were seven boys and one girl.

When I turned in order to hide. I saw Rydel who was always at the same place with her mouth open.

« Rydel ! What are you doing ?! »

« It … It's … It's my brothers and my boyfriend ! »

« What ?! »

« It's my brothers and my boyfriend ! »

The second time, she shouted louder. I didn't know if she was happy or scared. A mix of both I think.

« You find the document, we'll find a way to cure them ! But for now, it's not them Rydel ! So come on ! »

She didn't move. So I took her by her arm and I hid her behind a desk.

Maia and Cody thought they were the strongest so they rush to the zombies. « NO ! Maia ! Cody ! What are you doing ?! »

« I'm stronger than them ! »

« Me too ! But Maia, please stay hide, I'll save you »

« No ! I can made it by myself because nobody is better than me ! »

I couldn't believe that, even in the worst situation ever, she will be always so egocentric. Cody would say someting but he couldn't, she already was left.

They ran towards a different zombie. Maia towards one of the boys, he had curly black hair. He had black skinned, well, he was pale because he was a zombie. But we could see he had black skin. I recognized him, it was Ramy, he became a zombie two years earlier …

He jumped on Maia and planted his teeth in her chest. The blood became to squirt out of her chest. In some seconds, she was dead. Almost all zombies rush to them and they started to fight in order to eat her. A red head I recognized too, it was a old friend, he was called Calum, wrenched Maia's arm and began to devour it.

For Cody, it happened the same thing for him but with a blond guy. And I should admit, even if he was a zombie and at the moment where I looked at him, he had a piece of flesh between his teeth, he was cute.

Suddenly, I saw him looking at me. He opened his mouth, the flesh fell on the floor. He stood up and started to walk towards me. As he let the body, the other zombies rushed to him and started to fight again to win the body.

I was scared because the blond zombie walked to me. But, I didn't know why, I stayed to my place and I didn't move. His walk was so slowly I could run far away from him. But I didn't …

Rydel began to shout a name.

« ROSS ! »

He turned his head to her. And I swear for one second, he seemed to recognize her and even tried to talk. But zombies couldn't talk, they groaned. But he was different than the others, I could feel it.

I turned my head to Rydel in order to understand. And she looked at me and began to told me something really quite. But I could read on her lips.

« It's my little brother, Ross. »

I turned again my head to Ross. But this time, his face was just in front of mine. I backed up because I was so terrified now. But he didn't attack me. He just looked at me. He held out his hand to touch me. But I was so scared so I backed more. But there was a wall behind me so I was strainded.

He looked behind him, he seemed worry. It was really weird, because we learned zombies couldn't feel any feelings. Then, he turned to me and held out his hand to me again. But this time, it was for helping me. Yes, I said helping me. It was weird for a zombie because they eat us, not help us.

But this one, Ross, was really different to the others. Maybe he could be the way to find a cure. So, I took his hand and I followed him out of the labotary. Raini and Rydel looked at me scared. I nod at them for preventing them, they should go and save their life. For letting them know that I will be okay, well, I didn't know … I was totally scared, why he didn't kill me ? And where is he taking me ?

* * *

**So, what happened in the next ? Where Ross takes Laura ? What he wants her ? Why he didn't kill her ?**

**If you know the answers, please post reviews. Because if you like it, we'll post the next chapter but if our story don't work, we should stop it …**

**So please, your opinion is really important for us. If you really like it, please, talk to your friends !**

**Thanks very much ! Love you all 3**


	3. Let's take a shower!

**Hi ! Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows. That's mean a lot for us. If you continue to support us like that, we don't see any reason to stop to write this fic ;) And don't forget our fic is rating M, so this is normal if you're shocked sometimes haha**

**Now, enjoy our second chapter ! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

That zombie who I remembered to be Rydel's brother has a tight grip on my arm so that I wasn't able to escape from him. But why's that ?

We passed through what seemed to be a road, lifeless bodies lying on the floor. I didn't know where we were heading to, I was scared of course but deep inside of me, I know I should trust him, he wasn't like the others, I really could feel it. So, I just let him take me where he wanted.

I wanted to know where he was taking me so I asked him.

« Uhh … Ross, isn't it ? First, thanks for not killing me. But, I don't understand why you didn't do that … I want to understand, really. I can feel you're not like the others, I think you are really different. And it's for that you didn't kill me. But why are you so different ? … Well, I'm talking to a zombie, and I really wait for you to answer me … I continue … Okay, now I'm stopping, you would never answer me. »

When I stopped to talk to him, he turned his head to me and just groaned. I understood what he wanted. He wanted me to continue to talk to him. Maybe, that make him feel … alive. So I talked to him again … alone.

I didn't how much time we walked now, maybe hours, maybe less, I didn't know. I'd lost notion of time.

My feet were hurting so bad, and I feel tired. A weird smell was coming to my nose, and Ross continued to walk. I fell on my knees and he turned to me, a weird expression on his face, maybe between worry and shock.

« Don't worry, I'm fine, just a little bit tired, we had walked for so long I guess... »

I said between pants,

« But just answer my question : Where are you taking me ? I really want to know ! Even if it's with some gesture, just answer me... please ! »

To my surprise, he lifted one finger in front of him, it seemed to be a... house ? Well more of a hut. But it was surronded by some zombies, I began to gasp. He took me by the arm, and slammed my back against a piece of wall beside us and put his hand on my mouth in order to silent me.

We stayed like that during a while looking in each other's eyes. Something in his eyes sparkled, like he seemed to feel something at that moment. I could see … something ... almost human. He withdrew his hand from my mouth, he leant it and licked his lips while looking at my owns.

That gesture he made with his tongue made my panties dampen and I crossed my legs. I softly pushed him away, I wasn't in the mood to kiss a zombie, what if he bites me ?

He looked at me, confused. Then I had had the impression that he would kill me. I thought I had disappointed him …

But he looked at his body and this face looked ... sad. I had the impression he just understood he was a zombie.

I bit my bottom lip, as I looked at him. I was wondering how he looked like when he was a human.

« We should clean you up... All this blood on your body... That's a lot ! But how can we come closer to this hut ? »

He looked up as if he was thinking about a solution, then he looked at me with a smile (well, I think he wanted to smile) and lifted his arms up, moving them from the top to the bottom.

I didn't understand what he meant by that. So, he made it again. And I just realized that he was showing me how we can pass through this crowd of zombies.

He rushed to a body who was lying next to us. He put blood on his fingers and put me it on my face and clothes.

He took me by the hand and we headed to the crowd. We began to make the gestures and the zombies looked at me so I closed my eyes but Ross was wrapping his arms around me and was groaning at his "friends".

I find it gross at first but when I realized he did it to help me I whispered a small 'thanks'. He took me by the arm as he looked in each zombie's eyes, and all of them walked away groaning.

Then, we could enter in the hut without difficulty.

He opened the door and I froze there were 4 guys in the house and I got no ideas of who they were. Ross looked at them and groaned, he was certainly telling them what happened, they all stood up and came to me, smelling me like dogs,

« H-hi I'm Laura nice to meet you... all? »

I just realized I couldn't know their names because Zombies can't talk. Maybe I should help them into talking, especially Ross because I knew he was different.

« Just, say hi »

At first they looked at me, confused. They looked at me with their mouth open and wide eyes. And they just backed away as if I was just a banal thing, like I wasn't that important.

After this awkward moment, I could obeserve the hut. All pieces of furniture were spilled on the floor. A body or two was lying around in every room (I guess it was their food reserve). There was blood everywhere : on the floor, walls, furnitures and even zombies. The odor was awful.

I looked at Ross and saw all this blood on him. He really needed to be cleaned up.

I took Ross' arm, and I tried to find a bathroom in order to clean him up, to my relief there was one and a shower, I sighed happily.

I looked in the drawers to find some towels, shampoo and soap. I smelled myself and I thought I should clean myself up too, I looked at Ross who was trying to figure what the shower was like when the homo sapiens discovered the fire for the first time,

I softly pushed him into the shower and it seems like he smiled like a doof when the water hit his skin,

« Are you enjoying it? »

I stepped into the shower and we were face to face, well I had to look up.

He was looking down at me, his wet hair was in his eyes, and it was giving him a sexy side that made me bit my bottom lip, I took every side of his t-shirt and took it off leaving him in his pants.

I gasped when I looked at his stomach and saw that he has a six pack. Damn if he was well-build, he should be well-build down there...

Ross looked at me and I couldn't help but to touch his muscles, how come I never met this guy, we should have fucked since then.

I stroked his hard stomach and I saw him shiver, weird for a zombie because usually their skins are cold and now Ross' skin was warming, I brought my hands to his belt and I began to unbuckle it,

I took off his pants and they were around his ankles, the water was beginning to be cold and I gasped at the contact, it sent goosebumps through my skin and I felt my nipples harden.

I saw Ross' eyes on my nipples, and I wrapped my arms around my torso in order to hide them, but to my surprise Ross took my arms and put them away, did I turn him on ? I looked over at his boxer and I could see a shape in his underwear. Was it what I thought It was?

I brought one hand to it and I palmed the shape. I swear I could hear a moan escaping his mouth. I was certain about it, I just made a zombie having an erection because of me. What should I do next? Make him feel alive?

I shook my head and withdrew my hand, I was supposed to clean him up not to give him an erection, I took his underwear off, and his cock stood proudly. Damn, he was big. I cleared my throat as I began to run some soap on his face, then his arms, his chest and then his cock.

I bit my bottom lip as I began to stroke him with the soap, he threw back his head against the cabin, I decided to get rid of the soap as I used my second hand to stroke him up and down,

« Graaa »

I looked up at Ross and he was gritting his teeth, I was certain he was enjoying this because some pre-cum was beginning to ooze, I increased the pace as he began to breathe harshly, I could write somewhere that I would make a zombie cum.

I tightened my grip on his cock and that's where he lose it, he came violently while groaning some words in a zombie language I guess, he was panting heavily with his head against the glass, eyes closed,

« Damn... »

I muttered in my breath, I just made a Zombie cum... He looked down at me, while taking a deep breath as he put his hand on my t-shirt, I nodded an took it off and I saw his eyes trailing down my body as I took my jeans off, leaving me in a bra and panties,

I saw his cock going hard once again and I gulped, before washing myself, as he looked at me, staying still, I took the shampoo in my hands and started massaging my hair to wash them as he bend his head over me, I understood what he wanted and I repeated the same gesture, washing his hair

Once I was done, he looked at me with no expression on his face as he brought against his body, the water removing the shampoo from our hair,I looked up at him and I realized that our faces were really close, I couldn't make any move, what if he bites me ?

I turned off the shower and looked at the clothes on the floor, they were all wet so I decided to put them in a wash machine, and I'll put them into a clothes dryer, I looked into a cupboard and I saw one large towel, I looked over at Ross who was playing with a hairdryer, I laughed at first because I found him funny at this moment because as a Zombie he was afraid of many things,

« Ross ? »

He looked at me then came closer to me, I wrapped the towel around his shoulder and it was touching the floor.

We stay like that during a while, he had the towel on him and I was in my underwears, sat on the floor. Once our clothes was dry, I put them into a clothes dryer.

I had really cold because I was always wet. Ross came to me and he put his arm around my shoulder for warm me up and covering me with the towel.

I thinked his body was cold, like all zombies. But his was strangly warm. Maybe it was me which made it like that, thanks to my handjob. As I was shaking and I chattering teeth, he squeezed me tighter.

We stayed like that a very long time. I could see our clothes was dry but I didn't want leave his arms. I breathed heavily, just like him. I could feel his breath on my face, we were so close.

We begin to leant. I could feel my heart beated faster. I looked at his lips and I really wanted put my lips on his. No ! That was not possible ! I couldn't fall in love for a zombie !

I was just to some milimeters to his lips when I turned my head. I leave his arms for put my clothes on me.

Once I was dressed, I took his clothes and I rushed to Ross to put it on him. When I dressed him, I could see on his face he was disapointed. I thought he really wanted to kiss me … But it was not possible, he was a zombie and I was a human … That couldn't work …

Then, we went out of the bathroom and went in the living-room where were the others zombies.

My first instinct was to jump back because I recognized the group of zombies who attack us in the labotary.

He was the one who had bitten Maia, I guess he was his boyfriend, Ramy. There were also 4 brunettes, I don't know who they are...

Then I saw one brunette messing with Ross' hair and I guessed he was his brother, he had a tatoo on his arm. I remembered once, Rydel told me that one of her brother did a tatoo and she wasn't really happy when she knew that. What's his name ...? I can't remember ... Oh, yes, Rocky! But what about the 3 others ?

Earlier, Rydel told she saw his brothers and his boyfriend. So I guess that one of them is her boyfriend, I knew his name was Ellington. But I couldn't distinguish who Ellington was.

My old friend Calum who had eaten Maia's arm earlier was always with them. He left with the second wave and I never saw him again before today ...

The two brunettes I didn't remember of looked at me confused, one of them was wearing a cap and headphones, Rydel had told me that one of his brothers was DJ so I guessed it was Ryland.

But the other brunette, I didn't know who he was...

All of a sudden, Ramy came towards me and groaned at me, I took a step back, frightened by his sudden behaviour.

Ross stepped in front of me and groaned back at Ramy, who looked at me, with a death glance,

I didn't know why, but Ramy seemed to be scared of Ross. So he looked down and went in the other piece.

I whispered a small « thanks, Ross » and he turned to look at me,

I could see he looked proud to protect me. That makes me laugh to see a zombie proud.

Then, I saw a blonde with blue eyes enter in the room. She looked at me with wide eyes. She seemed to recognize me, just like I recognized her.

I was shocked to see her again, that make so long I didn't see her.

Then she came towards me and do the thing most unlikely for a zombie,

« Laura ? »

* * *

**Wait, a zombie can talk ? But who is she ? Continue to read for know ;) ****And please, can you post reviews for we know our opinion, it's really really important for us.**

**Thanks so much again, love you 3**


	4. I'm hungry in all sides

**Hi everyone ! Thanks so much for all your support, that's mean so much for us. Here is our third chapter. Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

« Dove ! »

She ran in my arms as the Zombies looked at us, feeling lost,

I looked at her and patted her cheeks, playing with them, how come she didn't turn into a zombie,

Ross was looking at me, and Dove turned to look at me sending me a smirk,

« I think Ross is attracted by you, am I wrong ? »

« I don't know, maybe … Well, anyway, what happened to you ? »

She looked around us and saw all zombies looking at us with a confused look on their faces. So she turned to me,

« Let's go in my bedroom, I don't like to see all these looks on us »

Once we were in her bedroom, she took two glasses and a lemonade's bottle.

« Sooooooo What did happen with Ross and you ? »

She served us a glass of lemonade and took a sip of it,

« Well... I-I gave him a hand-job... »

Dove spat out her lemonade and took a tissue to wipe her mouth, looking at me with wide eyes,

« YOU WHAT ? »

« I-I ... nevermind ! I know it's wrong but... Seeing him like this gosh it makes me shiver when I think about it »

I said while biting my bottom lip

« I know that Ross has a human part inside of him ! Cause when I did you-know-what he was groaning but not a zombie groan, a real groan ! »

I looked over at Dove and she was smirking at me, I felt myself blushing,

« You like him, do you ? »

I rolled my eyes, while my blushing was increasing,

« Pffffft WHAAAAT? That's not true ! A human won't date a zombie, are you insane ? »

« But you like him ! Just admit it ! »

« No ! »

« Yes ! »

« No ! »

« Yes ! »

« No ! »

« No ! »

« Yes ! »

« I got you. »

« Damn ! Well, okay but … it's impossible between us … What can I do ? »

« I don't know … in fact, I have the same problem ... »

« What ? What do you mean ? »

« Do you remember my crush, Ryan, when we were in high school ? I always talked about him with your sister, well, he's one of the zombies ... »

« Oh ! Yes I remember, I'm sorry. Besides, do you now what happened to Vanessa ? »

She looked down.

« No … The last time I saw her, we were surrounded by zombies. Vanessa and Riker could escape, but ... Ryan was bitten. I didn't want to leave him so, I told Riker and Vanessa to run. I'd stayed with Ryan till the end, I saw him ... turn into a zombie. He seemed so sick, it was so painful to see him like that ... Suddenly, a zombie came to me and wanted to bite me. But when he approached me, I saw him smell me, he frowned. He groaned and he stepped back. I didn't understand why he had done this. So I smelled me and I knew what happened. That was my perfume. So I sprayed some perfume on the others zombies and since this time, they are respecting me and are leaving me alone. »

« So you hurt Ross ? »

I said with a frown,

« No, it's just they don't like this odor, I don't hurt them, don't worry. »

I sighed, relieved, as I saw her standing up, and leaving the room what was she doing ?

I was now alone in the room. When I heard strange noises behind the door,

« Dove? »

Then I opened the door and a zombie who I recognized to be Ramy, jumped on me, making us fall on the bed, I pushed his head in order to avoid him to bite me while screaming

« HELP »

All of a sudden Ramy was thrown against a wall

I saw Ross who seemed to be really angry. He went to Ramy and took him by his throat. He groaned against him and threw him on the ground.

He left the room, groaning against Ross, as I cried on the bed, I've never been scared like that of my whole life,

Ross went to me and put his hand on my back. I didn't why, but I put my arms around him to cry against his chest.

I could feel him ... hesitate. I thought he didn't know what to do.

But he, finally, put his arms around me. I felt really ... well.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. But my stomach started to growl, I was so hungry.

I laughed embarrassed because my stomach had ruined the moment, he was looking at me and I felt myself blushing, he leant it and I stayed still while closing my eyes,

« Laura ? »

I pushed Ross away

« Oh sorry, I interrupted ! But the guys are back from the hunt, they had a lot of flesh, so come on Ross time to eat ! »

Ross looked at me like he was hurt and groaned while leaving the room,

« What was that ? You don't like him, huh ? »

She nudged my arm and I whined,

« I do like him but that's hard, come on let's eat ! »

I've seen all zombies devouring all this flesh like animals. That was so ... awful.

Ross put a piece of flesh in his mouth and wanted to give me some. But I frowned, I was so disgusted.

He pouted, he didn't understand why I wouldn't eat.

« I think she didn't want to eat flesh Ross, she's a human. I think she wants real food. »

Ross turned his head towards Dove. He looked at her with wide eyes like he finally understand what was wrong with me.

He took my arm and stood up. He pulled me, he wanted to take me somewhere but I had no idea where.

« Ross, what are you doing? »

He groaned and continued to pull me.

« I think he wants search some food for you, it's so cute. »

I turned to Dove.

« And you? Do you eat ... this? »

« Yes, I learned to appreciate this. But Ross want to help you so, take benefit. »

So I went out with Ross you could find me some food.

He was still pulling my arm and I stopped, he looked at me, groaning, then to my own surprise I decided to take Ross' hand, he looked at our hands and decided to intertwine our fingers,

I felt something grabbing my leg and I screamed, jumping in Ross' arms,

Ross decided to put one hand on my ass and the other on my back to steady us, then he kicked the zombie in the head severals times and groaned at him, while looking somewhere else, then to my surprise I felt something poking against my ass which made me blush a lot, damn he was too horny... I jumped out his arms and he looked at me, confused,

« ROSS ! You couldn't help, huh ? »

He looked at me and I blushed when my eyes met his, they were so beautiful ! And he looked at me with puppy eyes but I didn't know what he meant by that then I realized that his fingers were showing his...

« HELL NO ROSS ! »

I turned my back to him and began to walk, but I shouldn't began I fell on the ground, feeling a sharp pain in my ankle,

I hopped and I sat on the floor. I massaged my ankle and I frowned when I touched it, that was so painful.

Ross knelt in front of me, kissing my forehead, which made me shiver then he stood up and turned his back to me showing it, I think he wanted to give me a piggy back.

So I put my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. Then, he put his hands under my thighs that made me shiver. I loved when he touched me like that ... Wait, why am I thinking that?

He stood up and began to walk. I couldn't help but smile.

After walk a while, we finally find a house who seemed deserted, so we entered.

Ross put me on the ground once we were in the kitchen. I hopped to get to the refrigerator

I found some cans and water, I could survive with that for some days.

I put this in a bag I found in the lounge

I wanted go out now, so I opened the door, that was night outside.

Suddenly I saw a kind of ... shadow. That was really scaring. I jumped when I saw this ... thing.

The shadow turned to me and moved towards me. I looked at this with wide eyes, I was so terrified. Ross took me by the arm and forced me to go inside, closing the door behind us.

As I shouted a little, Ross put his hand on my mouth in order to silent me.

I didn't understand why he did this. He seemed to be scared too.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We looked at eachothers in the eyes. He slowly withdrew his hand. I saw him looking at my lips. He wanted to kiss me.

He leant in and I didn't move. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. When he touched my lips, I felt a shiver through my whole body. I loved this feeling. But he stepped back and put his hand on his heart. He seemed to be panicking.

I though that was the first time, since he was a zombie, he felt this kind of feelings. Well, I mean he isn't used to feel something

« It's okay, it's a normal feeling, don't worry. »

He looked at me a little confused.

Next I began to search a bedroom because I was really tired and it seemed like we should stay here for the night.

I went upstairs with Ross following me, I found a bathroom with a shower which made me blush when Ross pointed at it, excitedly,

Then two bedrooms, a child's one and the other I guess was for the parents, I entered it and switch on the lights, the bed was huge and I remermbered that Zombies couldn't sleep,

Ross had joined me in the bedroom and began to search into some drawers and jumped out when he discovered something, he turned to me jumping with the small object in his hands, then he threw it at me and I blushed when a discovered what it was : a vibrator

I looked up at Ross and pushed him out of the room and closed the door, maybe I should take care of myself...

I lay down on the bed and took off my pants and my panties, then I turned on the vibrator bringing it to my dripping core, I moaned a little when it made contact with my pussy,

Suddenly the door slung open and Ross appeared, looking a little bit worried, I guess he thought that something bad happened to me, he looked at me then at my arms, my hand and to my pussy, I hid it under the sheets as he came closer,

To my surprise, he took the sheets away, and took the vibrator from my hands, throwing it away, then he knelt on the bed,

« Ross what are you doi-OH ! »

He had ran a finger down my folds, stroking my clit, as I threw my head back on the pillow, he looked at me and began to do the same,

« Ross ! Please... taste me! »

He bend over to my core and ran his tongue on my folds as I let out a scream of pleasure, I grabbed some of his hair and he kept doing that for a while, all of a sudden I knew that I was near the edge so to my surprise he added two fingers inside while his tongue was licking me clean,

« HOLY SHIT ! ROSS I'M COMING ! »

On these words, I reached my orgasm as my back arched on the bed, he withdrew his fingers and looked at them, I was staring at him while breathing heavily, he smelled them and brought them to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean,

He came next to me as I put my panties and pants on, I froze when I feel his breath on my neck,

« R...R...os »

I turned to him and I could see that some blush was forming on his cheeks, it was rare that a zombie could blush, but his face was less paler than before so...

« Ro...Ross ! »

« ROSS ! OH MY GOD ! »

« You're- you're talking ! »

I wrapped my arms around his neck jumped on him, well I had my legs on each side of his waist and I was facing him now, I cupped his face and put a soft kiss on his lips, and he brought his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss, while our tongues were battling for dominance,

« NOOOOO WAYYYY ! LAURA ! »

I blushed furiously as I heard a voice, I sat on the bed next to Ross, as a smile spread across my face,

« Rydel ! Raini ! »

The two of them looked at us, with her arms crossed and a smirk on their face,

« Care to explain why were you making out with a Zombie ? »

* * *

**Oh ! Raini and Rydel are with Ross and Laura and saw them kiss ! How will they react ? **

**Please tell us your opinion, it's very important for us !**

**Oh and congrats for the ones who guess that was Dove ! :D**

**Love you guys 3**


	5. Did you have sex with a zombie?

**Hi everyone ! First, thanks a lot for all your support, that's mean so much for us. So here the fourth chapter just for you because we love you 3**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

« Rydel ! Raini ! »

The two of them looked at us, with her arms crossed and a smirk on their face,

« Care to explain why were you making out with a Zombie ? »

I was really happy to find my friends, so I didn't really care about what they just say. So I jump in their arms.

We had a group hug and I felt Ross a body behind me and a head on my shoulder, I smiled when I knew who it was.

We all broke the hug and the girls were looking at us with a smirk on their faces,

« Soooooo ? »

Rydel went in front of his brother and he looked at her, confused, She threw her arms around his neck and he looked at me with wide eyes,

« It's your sister, Ross ! »

He looked at her to see her crying and whispering sentences like "I'm so happy you're here..."

She broke the hug and let her hands on his shoulders,

« I'm glad that you took Laura instead of Maia, I wouldn't bear to have such a sister-in-law as Maia, damn she was really annoying »

I felt myself blushing at Rydel's words,

« Rydel ! Stop it ! We're not married ! »

« Yet ! Right, Raini ? »

Raini nodded with a smirk,

« Tell me Laura... What were you two doing before we entered the room ? It seemed like you were having fun »

Rydel nudged my elbow,

« Were you two having sex ? »

« Well, not exactly ... »

Raini and Rydel looked at me with wide eyes, I think they just wanted to tease me and didn't believe I could make something with a zombie ...

« WWHHHAAAAATTTT ?! »

I bit my bottom lip and looked at Ross, who was looking at me,

« Is making love with a zombie weird ? »

Raini broke me from my thoughts and I blushed a deep red,

« We didn't make love ! »

« Do you mean that you... »

She pointed at Ross with a shaking finger, I blushed when I got what she meant by that,

« Well not today but yesterday I did... »

« Oh... So today my little bro took care of you, right ? Nice, Rossy ! »

She threw an arm around his shoulders and messed with his hair.

He just groaned his name at his sister and she began to laugh,

« Is it because of Laura that you are able to groan your name ? I guess you're really good in bed ! »

« Rydel ! »

« What ? I'm just telling the truth ! »

I glared at them, which made them laugh really hard. Even if they teased me since they find us, I missed them so much.

« Where were you ? I thought you were dead, did you see survivors ? »

They stopped to laugh and looked at me with a serious look, Raini sighed,

« No just bodies lying on the floor, and what about you ? »

« No one... Oh wait ! I did ! Dove ! She's alive ! We have to see her ! »

Rydel looked at me with wide eyes,

« Dove is alive ? Is she alone ? »

« No I think your brothers are with her too »

Tears were forming in Rydel's eyes and she couldn't help but smile,

« And I think Ellington is there too ! »

Rydel packed our stuffs : the food, clothes I remembered to be mine which I had left in the labs earlier,

« What are we waiting for ? Let's go ! »

« I don't know, maybe the morning. »

Rydel looked at me with a confused look.

« Seriously, there are monsters, and we need to sleep, it's better if we wait for tomorrow. »

Rydel looked at me with a smirk,

« Are you going to sleep with my brother ? »

I whispered in Rydel's ear,

« Your brother is quite horny since we met... »

« He's attracted by you ! It's a good sign ! »

« Shall I sleep with him ? »

« If you want to, he really likes you ! Look at him, he can't help looking at you ! »

« But, you know, he can't sleep, that'll be weird... »

« Exactly! »

She took Raini by her arm and pulled her to the door.

« We'll leave you alone now. »

After these words, she closed the bedroom's door and let me alone with Ross. He looked at me with a confused look. I smiled at him and went to the bed for lying.

Ross looked at all my gestures and joined me in the bed.

He looked pretty down to me and groaned his name.

« I know what you want and you're really a pervert. »

Ross looked at me in the eyes and had a pleading look. He really wanted this. I rolled my eyes to him.

« Sorry, but I can't do this. »

He pouted.

« I mean, you're really dirty, how do you want me to do something with you with all this flesh on you ? »

I could see his eyes sparked, and I thought that was not possible for zombies, but with all it happened, I could believe anything coming from him.

I stood up and took him by the hand,

« Come on, we'll take a shower … again. I know you love this. »

I winked at him. I could see a smile on his face, well, sort of. He just showed me his teeth full of blood and piece of chair between them.

We entered in the bathroom who was joined to the bedroom where we were.

I took all his clothes off, and I could see that he was very horny, I bit my bottom lip, I turn the shower on and I made sure that the temperature was good, I pushed him in the shower and locked the room,

The water was falling on his hair which made them fall on his eyes, it almost made me wet, he was looking at me with desire in his eyes,

« Can you turn around ? I want to join you in the shower, but seeing you watching me embarasses me a lot »

He turned around while groaning and I began to undress myself, I saw him peeking and I couldn't help blushing,

« Ross ! You're cheating ! »

He was looking at me, well my body, and I could see that he liked what he saw, because his painfully erected, I shivered : what if we push this too far ? Shall I lose my virginity to a Zombie ?

I entered the shower, and he looked at me in the eyes, his teeth showing, I could see that they weren't looking like fangs anymore but like human teeth,

I laughed,

« You should brush your teeth, Ro- »

He exited the shower and, nice ass..., well he stood in front of the mirror and took a toothbrush, I went next to him, and he bent towards me,

« Oh, you want me to brush your teeth ? »

I took the toothbrush, and did what a human used to do every morning, once we were done, he looked at his teeth in the mirror, that made me laugh, then he looked at me and bent towards me to greet me with a kiss,

His lips were soft and warm, while keeping on kissing I brought us into the shower, I looked at him, he looked more like a human than a Zombie to me

« Ross... I-I... »

He cut me off with a kiss and lifted me up by putting his hands underneath my thighs, I wrapped my legs around his waist, as we kissed eachothers with passion,

He put kisses on my neck, and I grinded into his waist earning a groan from him and a moan for my part, how come I wanted him so much ? Why didn't I think about ? Why am I pushing this too far ? Because I knew I loved him.

« Ross... F-Fuck me... »

I began to cry, and I didn't know why, I saw him frown under my blurred vision, he brought us to the floor, I was sitting on his lap, and he began to wipe my tears with his thumbs, I bit my bottom lip, I was falling hard in love with a Zombie whom I wasn't sure he would become a human again, my mother and my sister was eaten by Zombies, my life sucks...

I stopped thinking when I felt his lips on my cheek, while he was rubbing my back in circles,

« Lau... »

My eyes widened, did I just dream ? Did he whisper the beginning of my name ? My hands were on his shoulders, gosh he was amazingly well-built, and he was all mine...

He kept on kissing every part of my face : my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my lips...

He looked at me with a confused look and I kissed him fiercely on the lips, not wanting to think about what I regretted anymore,

I mumbled « Fuck me, Ross, fuck me » against his lips, and I felt him lifting me up, waiting for a moment and something really hard entered me and I let out a chocked moan, I was scratching his shoulders as my eyes closed in absolute pain,

When I felt that the pain was going away I began to move a little on him, hearing him groan,

I was breathing heavily because the pace had been increasing and Ross was looking at me with gritted teeth, the pleasure was too high for him, I guess, was he a virgin too ?

I blushed under his gaze and he began to suck on my nipples, I grabbed some of his hair and he groaned « Laurrrrr... », my eyes widened, before letting a loud moan, his other hand had found my clit,

« Ross... it's so good... »

I bounced on him, increasing the pace of our "fucking", I had lost my virginity to a Zombie... How original ! And he was pretty good at this, I couldn't help but screaming his name now,

« Ross ! Oh God ! I'm near... »

« Lauurrrrr ! Oh ! »

Hearing him moaning my name was the most beautiful sound I had heard in my entire life, he continued to thrust into me, and that's when I lost it, I had reached my second orgasm this night, he lied down on the shower's ground and I lied on his chest, he pulled out of me, and we looked in eachothers eyes, before I kissed him on the lips,

« Thank you, Ross... »

I sat up and I wash our body, washing them clean and Ross had this little smell I couldn't expect from a Zombie, more of a man smell, like Cologne I guess, was he parfuming himself since Dove had found them ?

My legs were shaking, maybe because of the intense orgasm I just had, I laughed,

« I think I won't be able to stoo- ROSS ! »

I screamed because he had picked me up bridal style,

« Be-bed ! »

« Ross ! You're improving ! That-that's good ! »

He kissed me on the forehead and headed towards the bedroom, he put me on the bed, and went to search my... panties and bra, he handed them to me,

« Laurrrr... »

« Thanks, Ross ! »

I kissed him on the lips and put them on, while he put his boxer on, which was in the wrong side, I laughed,

« Come here let me he- »

He shook his head and took it off to put in on in the right side, I smiled, he was really improving,

In only one day with him, I could see so many change in him. And, I believe it's maybe a little selfish, but I know thanks to me. He began to change, to become a human since we met in the lab. That's since he saw me.

Maybe if he falls in love with me, he'll definitly become a human, it's maybe that the cure : love.

Ross came in the bed next to me. I lean to him, put my arm around him and my head on his chest.

I looked up at him and I could see a smile on his face, I mean, a real smile, not like earlier. I can't help but smile too.

This day was so exhausting, I'm so tired. My eyes closed slowly without I gave them the order. But I didn't want to close my eyes, I wanted watch Ross's smile as it was there. Because his smile was so … beautiful.

But Ross saw that I was tired so he strocked my hair for making me understand that I could sleep. So I let my eyes closing themselves.

Just before I fell asleep, I heard something that shocked me but I was too tired to react.

« Go-goodnight, Laur. »

* * *

**Oh my god ! Ross just really talked ! So, does that mean he's really becoming a human ? If it's the only cure, does that mean all zombies should fall in love ? So many questions. But don't worry, all answers will be on our next chapters, so continue to read ;)**

**Please tell us your opinion if we make things wrong or right. It's really important for us !**

**Love you 3**


End file.
